The Tongue Is An Excellent Aid In CPR
by Miss JaD
Summary: //Traduction d'une fic de Doctor Strangelove// James essaie d'expliquer à Lily pourquoi la langue est un outil indispensable dans la pratique de la réanimation cardio pulmonaire. Un petit mélange de JamesLily et de SiriusRemus.


**Auteur : **_Doctor Strangelove_

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent appartiennent à JKR.

**Notes de la traductrice :** Bon alors, comme j'ai remarqué que certaines avaient plutôt apprécié _Kissig Fool, _ben je me suis attelée à la traduction du second OS, un peu plus tôt que prévu :) J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçues! Cette fois encore, c'est un petit slash Sirius/Remus -en même temps je ne fais que ça XD- _mais,_ à cela vient cette fois s'ajouter un fond de James/Lily -couple que j'aime aussi énormément ; mais beaucoup trop souvent mélangé avec du RLOC ou du SBOC ce que je _ne supporte pas... eww..._

Bref, qu'est-ce que je disais? Ah oui! Pardonnez juste l'immense naïveté dont fait preuve James dans cet OS, je crois que c'est un grand sentimental qui ne pense pas une seconde que se deux meilleurs amis puissent se jouer de lui de cette manière... ;-) Sinon quoi d'autre? Bah rien, -.-", comme d'hab je parle bcp pour ne rien dire...

Oh si, un petit peu de lexique ; en anglais, **CPR **signifie CardioPulmonary Resuscitation, et en français ça donne, **RCP :** Réanimation Cardio-Pulmonaire

Et bien sûr, un gros merci à **Gred**, à qui j'ai piqué tout plein de temps libre pour corriger mes fautes ;)

* * *

**The Tongue Is An Excellent Aid In CPR**

**-**

James et Lily étaient en train d'étudier pour leurs examens de fin d'année quand la jeune fille laissa brusquement tomber son livre et commença à faire d'étranges gestes avec ses mains. "Lily, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demanda James à sa toujours-aussi-magnifique-petite-amie dont le visage virait maintenant au bleu. Elle pointa son doigt sur sa gorge et le dirigea ensuite sur le papier d'une des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue qui gisaient sur la table. "Oh, tu es en train de t'étouffer?!" Lily hocha la tête. "Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais parfaitement ce qu'il faut faire!" Sans prévenir, James attrapa Lily par la tête et l'entraîna dans un profond baiser.

Finalement, Lily repoussa James loin d'elle et se mit à tousser ; une dragée marron foncé jaillit hors de sa bouche et roula sur la table avant de s'immobiliser à côté d'un livre intitulé, _Métamorphosez les animaux de la ferme pour vos plaisir et profit_. "Ugh, de l'air!" gémit Lily avant de reporter son attention sur James, "James, bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais là!?"

"Tu étais en train de t'étouffer!" Déclara-t-il comme si plonger sa langue dans la gorge de quelqu'un était la chose évidente à faire dans ce genre de situation.

"Alors pendant ce temps là, toi tu essayais de me peloter?"

"Lily non, bien sûr que non, jamais je ne ferai une chose pareille!"

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais au juste?"

"Lily, il faut que tu saches que la langue est une aide précieuse dans la pratique de la R.C.P." Confuse, Lily se contenta de le fixer du regard. "Je sais, moi aussi j'ai été choqué quand je l'ai appris, mais laisse-moi t'expliquer."

-

_Ok, c'était il y a deux mois, il était environ deux heures du matin et je revenais tout juste de la promenade qu'on avait faite autour du lac-_

_Je me souviens de ça! _

_S'il te plait Lily, laisse-moi raconter mon histoire. _

_Désolée. _

_Ça va c'est bon. Donc, je revenais tout juste de notre promenade, et au moment où je suis entré dans la salle commune, j'ai subi un véritable choc. Remus était allongé sur la table et Sirius était allongé sur lui, et leurs bouches étaient pressées l'une contre l'autre, c'était comme s'ils étaient en train de se tripoter._

_Comme s'ils se quoi!? _

_Lily, s'il te plait! _

_Désolée! _

_Comme je le disais, ils étaient sur la table et ils avaient vraiment l'air de se tripoter… il y avait même des gémissements. Attends, laisse-moi finir, Lily. Donc, je suis entré et je leur ai sorti, "_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel?_", et là ils ont relevé la tête et ont remarqué ma présence parce que j'étais tellement choqué que j'avais fait tomber ma cape d'invisibilité._

"James!_" s'est écrié Sirius, et puis il s'est relevé en quatrième vitesse et Remus en a fait de même._

"James, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois,_" m'a lancé Remus tout en lissant ses cheveux pour essayer de les arranger._

"Absolument!_" m'a presque hurlé Sirius, "_Tu vois, Remus et moi, on était en train d'étudier et il- il a, euh…_"_

"J'arrivais plus à respirer! Oui! J'étais en train de m'étouffer!_"_

"C'est ça! Il était en train de s'étouffer avec, euh..._" _

"Une Chocogrenouille!_" _

"Exact! Une Chocogrenouille! Et donc moi ben j'essayais de la dégager de sa gorge._" _

"En utilisant ta langue?_" Que je leur ai demandé avec un air sceptique. _

"Oui James, ma langue. Ne sais-tu pas que la langue se révèle être une aide précieuse dans la pratique de la R.C.P? Non, bien sûr que tu ne le sais pas, parce que tu n'écoutes jamais en classe, tu es bien trop occupé à envoyer des mots doux à Lily. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si Lily commençait à s'étouffer juste devant toi, James? Tu s'rais genre, 'Oh mince! Lily est en train de s'étouffer! Peut-être que je devrais enfoncer ma langue dans sa bouche ! Ah oui mais non, ça serait bien trop étrange, et ça nous placerait dans une situation plus que compromettante!' Et tu resterais planté là pendant qu'elle s'étoufferait et finirait par mourir!_"_

"Mais-mais-mais, je-je ne veux pas que Lily meurt._" _

"C'est trop tard, James. Elle est morte. Tu l'as tué._" _

"…mais je ne voulais pas._" _

"Alors peut-être que tu devrais me croire quand je te dis que la meilleure façon d'aider quelqu'un qui s'étouffe c'est d'utiliser sa langue. C'est très efficace._"_

"Très,_" a répété Remus avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. _

"Oh, wow,_" que je leur ai fait, "_Je suis tellement content que vous m'ayez ouvert les yeux les gars. Ça m'a vraiment fichu la trouille quand j'ai pensé que Lily pourrait s'étouffer et mourir de cette façon._"_

"Ah ça j'en suis certain. Bon, être passé à deux doigts de la mort m'a véritablement exténué. Je pense que je vais aller directement au lit._" Alors Remus nous a tourné le dos et il a commencé à monter les escaliers avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner, "_Tu viens Sirius?_" _

"Oh, oui! J'arrive. Bo'nuit James!_" et Sirius s'est précipité dans les escaliers à la suite de Remus. _

_-_

"Et donc voilà ce qui s'est passé," fit James comme il terminait son histoire.

Une fois de plus Lily se contenta de le fixer, "Hum, James?"

Mais il n'écoutait pas, "Je suppose que Remus doit être allergique aux Chocogrenouilles ou quelque chose comme ça parce que suis tombé sur Sirius lui faisant la réanimation cardio-pulmonaire un _million_ de fois et ils me certifient toujours que Remus est en train de s'étouffer."

"James, je ne pense pas que-"

"Ce qui est vraiment bizarre, parce qu'un jour j'ai vu Remus avaler trente-cinq Chocogrenouilles d'un seul coup et il allait très bien. Peut-être que c'est parce qu'il les mange quand il étudie."

"James, écoute-moi."

"Par contre, je ne vois pas pourquoi je les ai trouvés lui et Sirius en train de travailler dans un placard cette fois-là…"

"James!"

"Et puis il y a quand même quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. C'est à propos de la nuit où je suis arrivé pile quand Remus s'étouffait il y a de ça deux mois."

Lily avait finalement abandonné l'idée d'expliquer à James ce qu'elle pensait de tout ça ; c'est-à-dire que la raison pour laquelle il ne cessait de trouver Remus et Sirius en train de se faire du _bouche-à-bouche_ n'avait absolument rien à voir avec les études ou encore l'allergie au chocolat, "Qu'est-ce que c'est, James?"

"C'est, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étudiaient _nus_?"


End file.
